Capcom Fighting Evolution
Capcom Fighting Evolution (Capcom Fighting Jam in Japan and Europe) is a fighting game featuring groups of characters from five specific Capcom series: Street Fighter II, Street Fighter III, Street Fighter Alpha 3, Darkstalkers, and Red Earth.thumb|right|300px|Capcom Fighting Jam Trailer Four characters from each series are included in addition to a special new fighter, Ingrid. The fights are 2 on 2 (team endurance style), and each character uses his or her super meter bar from the game that they are originally from. The game was first developed as Capcom Fighting All-Stars, but was cancelled. Characters Characters are segmented by game series, which designates their type of super bar and playstyle. * (secret character) ** (boss character) 'New Character' *'Ingrid' Development Producer Yoshinori Ono has admitted that the game was essentially a salvaged version of the cancelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars, and has also stated how the crossover, mechanics, and inclusion of the various gameplay systems inherent to each series led to balancing problems. Ono also revealed that he replaced another producer who had been in charge of the game's creation until leaving during the middle of its production. Fighters included in the cancelled game were Charlie, Mike Haggar, Poison, Batsu, Akira and Strider Hiryu. Cameos The most notable and obscure cameos are the ones seen in the character endings (which were drawn by UDON artists): * Akira Kazama - appears in Felicia's ending. * Ayame - appears in Felicia's ending. * Baby Bonnie Hood - appears in Pyron's ending. * Blade - appears in Leo's ending. * Cammy '- appears in Felicia's ending. * 'Carlos Miyamoto - appears in Alex's ending. * Charlie '- appears in Pyron's ending. * 'Dante - appears in Jedah's ending. * Dhalsim - appears in Pyron's ending. * Dudley - appears in Pyron's ending. * Effie - appears in Felicia's ending. * Ele - appears in Felicia's ending. * Elena - appears in Felicia's ending. * Gen - appears in Yun's ending. * Gigi - appears in Jedah's ending. * Hinata Wakaba - appears in Felicia's ending. * Hsien-Ko - appears in Pyron's ending. * Ibuki '- appears in Felicia's ending. * 'Jessica - appears in Alex's ending. * Jon Talbain - appears in Ryu's ending. * Julia & Amy - Guile's wife and daughter appear in his ending. * June - appears in Felicia's ending. * Ken Masters - appears in Pyron's ending. * Kongou '- appears in Jedah's ending. * 'Lilith - appears in Felicia's ending. * Mai-Ling '- appears in Leo's ending, as well as Pyron's ending. * 'Mike Haggar - appears in Alex's ending. * Morrigan - appears in Demitri's ending. * Natsu Ayuhara - appears in Felicia's ending. * Q-Bee - appears in Felicia's ending, as well as Jedah's ending. * R. Mika - appears in Felicia's ending. * Rikuo - appears in Pyron's ending. * Rouge - appears in Felicia's ending. * Sean - appears in Pyron's ending. * Tessa - appears in Leo's ending. * Tiffany Lords - appears in Felicia's ending. * Ton Pooh - appears in Felicia's ending. * Twelve - many appear in Urien's ending. * Victor - appears in Pyron's ending. * Yang - appears in Yun's ending. * Yellow Iris - appears in Felicia's ending. * Yurika Kirishima - appears in Felicia's ending. Many other Capcom characters make cameo appearances in the background of the fighting arenas which are as follows: ]] * Adon - Seen in the Myanmar stage. * Baby Bonnie Hood - Seen in the Underworld stage. * Balrog '- Featured as graffiti in the New York stage. * 'Birdie - Seen in the New York stage. * Cammy - Seen in the New York stage, and on poster in the Japan Street stage. * Charlie - Seen in New York stage. * Cody - Seen in New York stage. * Dan - Seen in Japan Street stage. * Dee Jay - Seen in New York stage. * Dhalsim - Seen in Myanmar stage. * E. Honda - Seen in the Japan Street stage. * Fei Long '- Seen in the Hong Kong stage. * 'Gigi - seen on a tablet in the Ruins stage. * Hsien-Ko - Seen in the Hong Kong stage. * Hugo '- Seen in the New York stage. * 'Ibuki - Seen in the Japan Street stage. * Jon Talbain - Seen in the Underworld stage. * Ken Masters - Seen in the New York stage. * Lavia - Seen as a drawing in the Ruins stage. * Lord Raptor - Seen in the Underworld stage. * Makoto - Seen in the Japan Street stage. * Maki '- Seen in the Japan Street stage. * 'Morrigan - Seen in the Portrait on wall of the Underworld stage. * Oro - Seen hanging in background of the Jungle stage. * Q - Seen on rooftop in the New York stage. * Ravange - Seen as a statue in the Ruins stage. * Rikuo - Seen jumping into the water in the Jungle stage. * Sagat - Seen in the Myanmar stage. * Scion - Seen as a statue in the Ruins stage. * Sean - Seen in the New York stage. * Sodom - Featured as graffiti in the New York stage. * T. Hawk - Seen in the New York stage. * Yang - Seen in the Hong Kong stage. Box Art Image:CapFightEvoJapan.png|''Japan'' PS2 Image:CapEvoJapanXbox.png|''Japan'' Xbox Image:CapEvoCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:CapFightEvoEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:CapFightEvoOST.png|''OST'' Image:CapEvoGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:CFEvoStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox Games